Invader Zim: M, F, I, T, S, M
by devilsbloods
Summary: This is book 2 of My Father Is The Slender Man, read and see what is going on in book 2
1. Ch, 2

** Invader Zim: M, F, I, T, S, M, Book 2  
**

Zim was walking his way to his home with Zita following him. they got to front of his house he then turned to look at Zita. "Now you should go to your home, Zita." He said as he open the door and walk in, Zita put her foot in the doorway before Zim could close the door. "Why did your foot in front of Zim's door?" He asked as Zita walk in. "This is what your house looks like from the inside, I didn't know that you like the color green all that lat." She said as she look around Zim's home. "I did not say you could come in my house." Zim said with an evil look in his eyes. "No, but we need to work on our parenting project, so what sex hour kids and we got to name them as well so I what to got this part done before tomorrow, Zim." Zita replied, Zim give her a dirty look.

Zim then forgot that Ms. Bitter paired him up with Zita. "Carp, how I am going to get this human female out of my home?" He asked himself putting his hand on his chin. Zita walk over to the couch and sat down on it. "Ms. bitter say at we had three kids any ideas?" she asked turning her head towards Zim, he just stood there like a rock. "Guess if want this human female gone, I have to do this." He said to himself. "Why don't you say what sex you what you want them as then I'll then names, okay." He said back to Zita. "Okay, Two of then are boys and the lost one would be a girl." She said with smile then turns her head to the T,V on the Zim's wall. "Wow, that was fast did you come up with that as you we're following me home?" He asked, Zita just smiled and then replied by shaking her head yes.

Zim look at Zita for a minute not saying a thing, he then puts hand on his cheek and started to think. "You know Zim, over the years I got know you I am starting to get use to you, you're not as crazy Dib is and I very said is word to a person before; so I am sorry for what I did and said to you that I hurt you in any way seven years ago." She said as she gets up. Zim then stop and give a very odd look to Zita. "What, why are you saying you're sorry to Zim?" He asked putting an eye draw up. "Because you're where all most got shot five years ago, by a mad man with a gun." She replied looking at Zim with a sad look on her face. Zim still remember that day where that mad man had gun up to his head, he remember that Gir risk his own life to save his master's life. Tears started to come from Zim's eyes, he then fall to his knees and started to cry. "Why would you risk your life for me, Gir, I was I very bad master to you Gir." He said as he kept on crying. "I am sorry you're lost, Zim, But that is what life is it's unfair." Zita said as she put her hand on Zim's left shoulder.

Zim then lift him head up to look at Zita, he didn't say a thing he just got back up on his feet. "I well need to myself, you can wait out here but don't touch anything Ok. I'll any be a minute." He said as walk out of the living room into the wall way, he kept on walking until he made it to his room. Zim then open the door and walk in. "That mad man is going to pay for what he did to Gir, when I find you Jeff the killer I am going make you pay for this. I can still remember what you look five years ago." Zim said with fire in his eyes, He then turned to a desk beside his bed, Gir's robot body was on. "I'll well find away to bring back your master give you his word." He said to Gir's body, he them turned around and walk out, he then close the door behind him.

(**Still in working on this story, tell me what you guys think of it so for)**


	2. Chapter 2

Zim then walk into the living room to see Zita sitting down on the couch again. "I got something to ask you, Zita?" He asked. Zita then turned her head to Zim. "Yes, what is it." She replied as Zim up to her. "Did you ever wish that someone care for, would you bring them back from the dead to be with?" Zim asked as he sat down beside Zita, She then give Zim an odd look. "Okay, that was a little pit odd to ask that but if I could bring someone back it would be my father. He was there for me when I needed it the most." She replied with a lost look in her eyes."I never know that you had a dad, Zita." Zim as he turned his head to look at Zita. "Well I did, it's just I never like to talk about him and he was crazy in a good way. I don't want people to think he was crazy like Dib is. He was the best dad I every know in the damn city." She said putting her heads on her knees.

"How did your dad die, Zita?" Zim asked looking at her. "Don't want to talk about it, Zim." She said then turned her head away from Zim. "Okay." He said then he put his right hand on Zita's left shoulder. Zita didn't say anything she just shake Zim's head out of her shoulder, she turn to look at Zim and put both hands and Zim's cheeks then she kiss Zim, for ones Zim didn't feel like fight this odd feel at all that he was getting. Zita kiss him about for about minute then she stop "I Love you, Zim." Zita said as she looks into Zim's eyes. "What did you just do to, Zim" He asked with is mind a pit lost of what Zita did. Zita blush at first. "Zim your a very big fool then you look, Zim" She said nicely. "I am starting to have this funny feeling in me and I kind of liking it little" He said looking looking at his chest. "That is what love really feel like the first time, Zim" Zita said then goes for another kiss. Zim turns his head away from Zita. "

**(Okay I think I'll end it here) **


End file.
